This present invention relates to hardware, software, and methods and processes of using them in a system for automatic electronic document processing. One application of the present invention includes transcription, including automated assignment of jobs to widely-scattered individual scribes, automated management of billing information, and providing for scribe queries of authors. Another application of the present invention includes multimedia and electronic file creation, allowing authors to create multimedia documents even though the authors are interacting with the system solely through a standard telephone connection. Portions of the invention are preferably implemented over a global communication network (e.g. the Internet).
The system of the present invention consists of (A) one or more xe2x80x9cHOMExe2x80x9ds, connected to an internet provider not more than two xe2x80x9chopsxe2x80x9d away from the internet backbone, where there is a (1) xe2x80x9cDADxe2x80x9d computer and software system for human User interaction to initiate Jobs of Transcription, Translation, Data Entry, and transaction creation and to Input at Job Steps, and to utilize Voice-Mail through real-time voice and tone signal input and (2) xe2x80x9cHISxe2x80x9d computer and software system for keeping the Databases used to process Jobs and for keeping the statistical records of jobs for analysis, general ledger, payroll and billing: (B) one or more xe2x80x9cMOMxe2x80x9ds where there is a software system server on a computer set on the backbone of the internet that receives Job packets from its HOMEs that includes a Job Record, and directs the Job Packet to its current destination according to its current status, by a combination of placing it in a designated Directory, transferring specified parts to designated HOME""s DAD Mail-Boxes, selecting Scribes for transcription, generating Electronic Worker Messages in the form of E-Mail and Voice Mail to specified Users for information or action, updating the status of the Job Record and transferring that updated Record to SUPERMOM, and all the details of job processing steps and logic that has been controlled by Human Supervisors; and (C) xe2x80x9cSUPERMOMxe2x80x9d where there is a software system server on a computer set on the backbone of the internet that receives Job Packets from MOMS where portions of the job are spread over two or more MOMS and then SUPERMOM directs and transfers the job data; receives Job Record updates and maintains a Site for on-line internet job tracking inquiries; selects Scribes for Jobs that are not able to find an available Scribe within their own MOM""s HOMES, collects the statistical and financial data from all the HOMEs, and provides the general top level management decision making information for its large international company.
The invention provides a system for the creation and management of electronic files in the performance of jobs, comprising: a) a MOM computer being associated with a plurality of HOME computers with which said MOM computer communicates; b) each of said HOME computers comprising a first programmed computer system for receiving input from a User and for generating Job Packets and further for providing a plurality of Mail-Boxes for storing input; e) each of said HOME computers further comprising a second programmed computer system for keeping and updating databases used to process jobs and for keeping and updating statistical records of jobs; f) said MOM computer comprising a server in communication with a global communications network and further comprising means for accepting input from Supervisors; said server comprising means for receiving Job Packets from each of said HOME computers associated with said MOM computer; i) wherein each of said Job Packets includes a Job Record, said Job Record comprising Job Data; ii) said server comprising means for receiving a Job Packet and for directing it to a current destination specified in the Job Data thereof; iii) said server comprising means for directing a part of a Job Packet to a Mail-Box on any HOME computer in the system; iv) said server comprising means for selecting Scribes for transcription; v) said server comprising means for generating Electronic Worker Messages in the form of email and voicemail to specified Users for information or action;
g) said server comprising means for updating the status of a Job Record and further comprising means for transferring said updated Job Record to the SUPERMOM computer; and h) said server comprising means for performing job processing steps and logic in response to input from Supervisors.
The invention further provides a system for the creation and management of electronic files in the performance of jobs, including a) a plurality of MOM computers; b) each of said MOM computers being associated with a plurality of HOME computers with which said MOM computer communicates; c) a SUPERMOM computer being associated with a plurality of MOM computers with which said SUPERMOM computer communicates; d) each of said HOME computers comprising a first programmed computer system for receiving input from a User and for generating Job Packets and further for providing a plurality of Mail-Boxes for storing input; e) each of said HOME computers further comprising a second programmed computer system for keeping and updating databases used to process jobs and for keeping and updating statistical records of jobs; f) each of said MOM computers comprising a server in communication with a global communications network and further comprising means for accepting input from Supervisors; said server comprising means for receiving Job Packets from each of said HOME computers associated with said MOM computer; i) wherein each of said Job Packets includes a Job Record, said Job Record comprising Job Data; ii) said server comprising means for receiving a Job Packet and for directing it to a current destination specified in the Job Data thereof; iii) said server comprising means for directing a part of a Job Packet to a Mail-Box on any HOME computer in the system; iv) said server comprising means for selecting Scribes for transcription; v) said server comprising means for generating Electronic Worker Messages in the form of email and voicemail to specified Users for information or action; g) said server comprising means for updating the status of a Job Record and further comprising means for transferring said updated Job Record to the SUPERMOM computer; h) said server comprising means for performing job processing steps and logic in response to input from Supervisors; i) said SUPERMOM computer comprising means for receiving Job Packets from MOM computers where portions of the job are spread among a plurality of said MOM computers, and said SUPERMOM computer directs and transfers said Job Data;
j) said SUPERMOM computer comprising means for receiving Job Record updates and further comprising means for tracking jobs; and k) said SUPERMOM computer further comprising means for assigning a Scribe at a second MOM computer to a job in the event that no Scribe is available at a first MOM computer at which the job originates.
The invention further provides a machine readable medium comprising programming instructions for a HOME computer wherein said HOME computer is programmed: a) for receiving input from a User and for generating Job Packets and further for providing a plurality of Mail-Boxes for storing input; b) for keeping and updating databoxes used to process jobs and for keeping and updating statistical records of jobs; and c) for communicating with a MOM computer.
There are many advantages to the present invention. In the prior art, the number of Scribes available for work was limited in a few fashions. First, many prior art systems for handling transcription have hard-wired limits. Some prior art hardware supports a limited number of terminals, such as 12, at which transcribers and editors work. Second, since a human job manager monitors and assigns jobs, the human job manager can only effectively supervise up to about 12 people. The first limitation of the prior art can be overcome in the system of the present invention; more Scribes can be added by expanding the implemented system. Second, the system of the present invention does not require a human monitor; jobs are assigned by the system depending on the availability of qualified Scribes.
It is a further advantage that the Scribes can connect to the system through telephone or Internet connections so that the Scribes preferably constitute a distributed workforce. This eliminates the need for on-site transcription: sites near hospitals (or other customers for transcription or related services) are expensive. Indeed, it is not necessary to maintain any additional office space off-site for groups of Scribes to use as a workspace. Scribes can telecommune if they have the proper hardware and software (the xe2x80x98terminalxe2x80x99 for the present invention can be a standard personal computer (or equivalent networked computer or similar xe2x80x9cthin clientxe2x80x9d terminal). The advantages in saved time, energy expended in travel, flexibility in scheduling are all some of the advantages of the present invention.
As a distributed workforce whose productivity, qualifications, and responsiveness can be tracked, Scribes can be paid on their production. Scribes who take the time to acquire more training, for example, will be able to command a higher rate of pay for those jobs that demand additional skills.
It is another advantage of the present invention that Job Transaction information is available. The information can provide information about Scribes (productivity, billing information , qualifications, availability in real-time, projected availability, frequency of queries to authors, ability to update their own schedule in real-time, etc.), Authors Oob status, frequency that Scribes have to communicate with the Author to obtain answers to queries, etc.), HOMEs (e.g. the HOME is xe2x80x98farming outxe2x80x99 a lot of Scribe work to other HOMES in a particular subject area suggesting that additional training and/or personnel are required) and others. Prior art systems do not allow for the real-time capture and subsequent analysis of Job Transaction information.
It is a great advantage of the present invention that an Author can create a multi-content file while working from a standard push-button telephone, anywhere in the world. Armed with a phone machine equipped with a fax, and an Author can create multi-content and multi-media documents for inclusion in an electronic file. For example, an attorney can dictate a memo regarding a personal injury case into the system, fax a copy of an offer of settlement for transcription and a visual attachment of x-rays of the client""s injuries into the same electronic file. The present invention is not limited to mere dictation and transcription: faxes, computer files, audio, video, and other elements can be included in Jobs and assembled by appropriately qualified and equipped Scribes.
The present invention can have many ways to deliver the electronic file back to its Author and others. While the audio is being transcribed, certain Authors will have the ability to forward notice that the audio is available to certain other Users (Listeners). For example, a radiologist can dictate her review of an X-ray and forward that information to selected Listeners. The final transcripted product may then be written out to a file, database and/or printed.